


Will They Remember Me?

by Swani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is diagnosed with a terminal illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will They Remember Me?

Asami clutched the paperwork in her hands as the tears streamed down her face. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair. She was finally happy again. She finally had her perfect life and perfect family. Now, she was going to die. 

Her breath caught in her chest as the front door opened. She heard Korra and Shila entered the apartment laughing and carrying on. 

‘ _Will I still be able to look in on them when I’m gone?_ ' She thought as she turned to see them. 

Korra scooped Shila up in her arms and swung her around. 

‘ _Will they still remember me years from now?_ ' She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. 

Shila turned and smiled bright as she saw Asami.

"Mama!" Shila ran towards her. "Look what I made you in art class today!" 

Shila crawled up into Asami lap and held up the drawing. Three stick figures and what looked like a dog. 

"There’s you! You’re the really tall one and that’s Mommy! Naga is in there too!" Shila said excitedly. "Our whole family. Mommy said she’d get a frame and you could keep it on your desk." 

Asami took the drawing and her hands shook. She set the drawing and paperwork aside before taking Shila in her arms and sobbing. 

"Mama, why are you crying?"   
  
Korra moved to Asami’s side and knelt down, concern etched on her face. “Babe, what is it? Are you ok?” 

Asami shook her head and pointed to the paperwork on the table. Korra picked it up slowly and skimmed it. Her eyes widened and heart stopped when it landed on the bolded word.

_Terminal._

The paperwork slid from Korra’s hands as she looked back up to Asami. 

"No…no…" Korra shook her head. "Not that. We’ll find a way, we’ll find a new doctor." 

"Korra…" Asami whispered, hugging Shila closer to her. "It’s what my mom had. It can’t be treated." 

"Don’t say that," Korra whispered tearfully. "We have a family. We’re happy." 

"Mommy? Mama?" The five year old asked quietly. "Why are you both crying?"

"Mama is sick," Asami whispered to Shila. "Mama is sick and she’s not going to get better." 

"What? All sick people get better! I always get better!" 

Korra sat up and rested her hands on Shila’s. “Mama is just being silly. Of course she’ll get better. We’ll make sure Mama gets better.”

Asami cupped Korra’s face, but the other woman shook her head defiantly. “This isn’t going to beat you, Asami.” 

"Wait!" Shila cried out. "Hoppy always makes me feel better! Do you want Hoppy?"

"Yes, I’d like Hoppy," Asami whispered, fighting back tears.

Shila smiled and ran to her room and Asami stood and helped Korra up. Korra pulled Asami close and held her tightly.

"We’ll figure this out," Korra whispered. "We’ll get you better." 

Asami pulled away and wiped Korra’s tears away. “Just make sure she doesn’t forget me.”

"Stop!" Korra pleaded. "Please! I can’t lose you! Shila can’t lose you!"

Korra finally broke down in sobs and Asami just held her close. They sank to the floor and sobbed together. 

"You make sure she grows up right," Asami choked out. "Make sure she doesn’t forget me."

Korra hung her head and bit her lip. ' _This isn't happening. This can't be happening._ '

"She won’t forget you," Korra said choking on her own sobs. "You’ll look in on us won’t you?"

"I’ll never be far away," Asami whispered. "I’ll always be with you two." 

"This can’t be happening!" Korra cried out. "This isn’t how it was supposed to go!"

"I know, baby," Asami stroked Korra’s hair. "The doctors said if I take care of myself I could have five years, maybe six." 

"You promised me a lifetime," Korra whimpered. "Lifetimes are longer than that."

"I know, I’m sorry," Asami whispered. "I’m so sorry. Just promise me you’ll be happy. I want you to be happy when I’m gone."

"No," Korra said. "No one lives up to you. You’re everything I ever wanted."

"We just need to treasure the time we have left." Asami swallowed hard. "The time before I die." 

Korra rested her forehead against Asami’s. “We’ll make the most of every second. I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much."

Shila stood in the doorway to the living room. Picture in one hand and Hoppy in the other. 

"Is Mama going to be ok?"


End file.
